


Here, kitty, kitty...

by dad_sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, Genderqueer, Other, Pet, Petplay, Porn with hardly any plot, Reader has a vagina, Self-Indulgent Sin, Skeleton dick, SlaveTale, Transgender, Undertail, dick - Freeform, evryday we stray furthr frm god, heat - Freeform, kinky asf, reader becomes a pet, reader is in heat, sinfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sans/pseuds/dad_sans
Summary: It's your birthday, Reader! So Papyrus and Sans take you out. But wait. That drink they gave you is making you feel funny~...In which Reader engages in petplay with the skelebros. First chapter is a bit of backstory (you can skip if you want), second is Sans, third is Papyrus. Reader is a transman -- but there will be gender neutral pronouns and words for better self-insert lolMy other story, Night Walks... I'll try to update it soon.





	Here, kitty, kitty...

"hey, kid, happy birthday..." Sans' face is locked in his usual smile. 

You sit up in your bed, a stand was placed in front of you holding bacon, eggs, chocolate pancakes... You blink your sleepy eyes. "Aww, you didn't have to-"

Egg was shoved in your face too soon and you chewed, tilting your head. Papyrus' enormous figure stood before you.

"HUMAN! I MADE THE EGGS! SURELY... THEY ARE TO YOUR LIKING?" 

You swallow and smile. For once... he looked nervous. You nod firmly.

"You're a brilliant cook, Papyrus!" 

"ONLY THE BEST!" He beamed. 

The rest of your morning went by in a blur. You finished breakfast, took a shower and spent the day with the Skelebros and their friends. Alphys and Undyne gave you a gift... a necklace, with your birthstone! You adored it, it wasn't too girly or too masculine. Just right. The day passed and as it went to a close, you found yourself feeling tired. You did a lot today. You went swimming with Frisk in Waterfall, helped Toriel bake some pie for the monster children... You went all over the Underground to visit friends and help when you could. 

But now the sun was setting and night would soon arrive. You leaned against Sans, inhaling the cool minty cologne he wore for you. Smelled nice. Papyrus unlocked the door and you flopped onto the couch first chance you got. 

"God... what a day..." you muttered. "Thank you guys for taking me out... I had a lot of fun. You make me feel so... special." The words came out before you could catch them.

"YOU ARE, HUMAN...," Papyrus patted your head. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND... SANS... HAS A GIFT FOR YOU!"

"Oh, really, today was a gift in itself..." you smiled tiredly. "Come on, sit by me." You pat the couch.

Sans sat without hesitation... Papyrus hurried off to the kitchen to get their "gift." The shorter skeleton beckoned you to lean on him and you did. His jacket felt so... warm...

"Sans... do you ever celebrate your birthday?" 

He went stiff under your arms. "used to. when you're stuck in the underground... it's kinda... pointless." 

You immediately regret asking, "I'm sorry that was a stupid question."

"don't sweat it, kid. doesn't bother me 'nun." 

"I'm still sorry." 

"you give me hope, kid." 

You shifted but before you could respond Papyrus bounced into the living room, holding a plate with a cup of warm hot cocoa and a black box with a ribbon! His cooking skills really were improving. 

"HUMAN..." He kneeled. "TODAY MARKS A VERY SPECIAL DAY IN THE UNDERGROUND... YOU'RE BIRTHDAY! AS A TOKEN OF OUR LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP, SANS AND I WANT YOU TO HAVE THIS GIFT! BUT FIRST... HAVE SOME OF MY HOT COCOA!! I CALL IT... HUMAN'S GIFT!" 

You snicker and give him a big hug. "Papyrus, you're fucking adorable-"

"LANGUAGE..."

"Aww, come on, it's my birthday!" 

He looks off to the side, contemplating what you said. Papyrus sighed and said nothing more so you took it as permission to curse. He held the cup of cocoa to your lips.

"easy, now, don't want them to burn their lips," Sans cautioned. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO THOSE SWEET LIPS!" 

You blush and take a big gulp. The cocoa singed your tongue but... totally worth it. "Oh... my god."

"what?" Sans sounded worried. His expression didn't change though. Papyrus grinned excitedly.

"Papyrus... this is amazing..." You drink more cocoa and place the cup on your lap, licking your lips. "Mhm..." You savored the taste.

"NOW," Papyrus lifted the box. "FOR THE BEST PART!" 

You leaned in, taking the box in your hands. Sans rubbed your spine up and down, humming. 

"go ahead, open it." 

You do as you're told, pulling at the ribbon carefully and placing the lid on Sans' lap. Sitting on a white cushion was a black choker made of black ribbon... it had a cute bow in the front, a cute bell, and small charms hanging on the sides. The inner ribbon was blue... and glittery, more transparent than the main ribbon. At the ends were two D-rings, tied together by a black ribbon. 

You beamed. 

"Guys! This is so... cute!! I've never sen a choker like it!" 

Sans chuckled in a way that gave you the vague suspicion he was hiding something. You played with the bow a little.

"it'sa... special choker, kid," Sans gave you a small hug. "we thought you'd like it..."

"It's... perfect."

"I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, HUMAN! I PICKED IT OUT!" Papyrus nodded proudly. You saw Sans roll his eyes from the corner of your eye. You placed the choker in it's box and set it aside.

"Thanks..." you blushed and hugged them both, kissing their bald skeleton heads. You said your goodbyes and retreated to your room for much needed rest...


End file.
